Beyond the Sea
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: After the fall of Rapture, Subject Delta, Eleanor, and her little sister Emily find themselves in need of a new home. The solution to their problem comes in the form of an advert for a place called Hotel Transylvania.
1. Prologue

**Hey there guys! So, this is a new project I've been working on with a friend of mine. This takes place after the events of BioShock 2 following the ending in which Sofia lives, and also takes place within the events of Hotel Transylvania 3, so there will be scenes from the movie in here. I've also added some of my own characters that I made for Hotel Transylvania. With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Eleanor dragged Delta's lifeless body through the lighthouse with her little sister Emily Lamb following her. There was a handmade vita chamber inside the lighthouse that Eleanor intended to use to revive Delta. She stuck his body inside and shut the door. Eleanor looked at her sister.

"Let's hope this works, for our father." She said. Emily nodded and Eleanor pushed some buttons on the vita chamber. There was a blinding light and loud explosion and Eleanor feared it didn't work. Emily started crying.

"It didn't work." She said in tears. Suddenly, the vita chamber doors opened and Delta stumbled out, breathing heavily. Emily ran up to Delta and hugged him.

"Daddy, you're okay!" She said crying tears of joy. Eleanor walked up to her father and hugged him too.

"It worked. I'm glad you're okay Father." She said. Delta let out a loud groan.

"We love you too Father." She said. The three of them then rode a bathysphere back down into Rapture. Rapture was even worse for wear after the detonation of the bombs.

"Wow, this place is really falling apart." Eleanor said. Delta groaned in response.

"I agree Father. It isn't safe for us to stay here." She said. Eleanor noticed her mom Sofia was nearby trying to repair a water leak. There were some Rosie big daddy's nearby trying to patch up some leaks with their rivet guns and the Bouncer big daddies were in the water outside drilling into rocks and coral, for expansion plans that Sofia had for the city.

"It's good to see you're safe Mother." Eleanor said. Sofia turned around and looked at them.

"You three need to leave Rapture. It isn't safe here." She said.

"Where are we going to go?" Eleanor asked. Just then, on nearby radio, the four of them heard an advertisement for a place called Hotel Transylvania. The advert described this place as being open to humans and monsters, where everyone can have a good time.

"Go to this Transylvania place. It sounds perfect for you guys." Sofia said. Eleanor nodded.

"Sounds like a cheery place. Okay, we'll go." She said. Sofia then walked up to Delta.

"Delta, take care of my daughter's for me." She said. Delta groaned in response.

"He says he will." Eleanor said. She then walked up to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Goodbye Mother. Maybe someday we'll see each other again." She said. Sofia nodded and Emily gave her mom a hug as well.

"Bye Mommy." She said. The three then went to pack up some things and they used a bathysphere to travel back to the surface. After many days of traveling, they arrived in Transylvania and went to the hotel after someone told them where it was. They walked in through the entrance, Delta was carrying several crates over his shoulders and was using his telekinesis plasmid to carry another one while Emily was riding on top of the crate Delta was carrying with his telekinesis. Once they got to the front desk, Delta put down the crates he was carrying. They were greeted by a tall male vampire with a black cape.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania. I am Dracula, the owner of this establishment." He greeted. Eleanor nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Eleanor Lamb. This is my father Subject Delta, and this is my little sister Elizabeth Lamb." Eleanor introduced. Emily looked at Drac and waved.

"Hi." She said. Drac just stared at Delta.

"Umm, is he even human?" He asked. Delta groaned in response.

"Huh?" Drac said in confusion.

"Well, let's say he's not completely human. His body is grafted into his suit." She explained.

"Interesting." Drac said in response. Eleanor then turned her attention back to Emily and noticed she was staring at something. She followed her gaze and saw what she was staring at. There was a little human boy playing with a little werewolf girl and a little werewolf boy. Nearby, there was another werewolf girl sitting with another werewolf boy. The second werewolf girl looked just like the first werewolf boy, while the other werewolf boy looked like a mix of the girl and boy.

"Aww, he's a little cutie." Eleanor said commenting on the first werewolf boy. Delta growled.

"Yes Father I agree, she's a little young, but kids will be kids." Eleanor said. She then put her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"You're too young sis." She said. Emily gave her big sister a disappointed look.

"Aww, but he's so cute!" She said.

"But that doesn't mean you can't be friends with him." Eleanor said. Emily's disappointed look then changed to an excited look.

"Okay!" She said. The children noticed the new guests and ran up to them. The human boy smiled.

"Hi!" He greeted. Eleanor smiled and nodded.

"Hi." She replied back. "What's your name?"

"I'm Dennis. This my best friend Winnie, and those three are my friends Crash, Jensine, and Connor. Jen and Connor both looked at Eleanor and nodded.

"Hi!" Crash said in excitement. Crash was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt with a skull symbol on it and he was wearing a spiked dark red collar. There was a gold pendant attached to it and the symbol was a spider web. Winnie was dressed similar to Crash, except her shirt was pink and her collar was studded. The gold pendant on her collar had a circle-a symbol on it. Jen was dressed in a red shirt with a white skirt and her hair was tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. Connor was dressed like Crash, except his shirt was dark red and his collar was studded. The symbols on his shirt and pendant were an inverse of Crash's as his shirt had a spider web and his gold pendant was a skull. Dennis was dressed in a orange, green, and yellow T-shirt with beige cargo shorts and blue tennis shoes.

"I'm Eleanor Lamb. This is my father Subject Delta, and my little sister Elizabeth Lamb." Eleanor said. Emily nodded.

"But you can call me Emily." She said. She then started staring at Crash again and he noticed.

"Umm, why are you staring at me?" He asked.

"You're a little cutie." Emily said. Crash's face turned bright red.

"Oh, umm, thanks. I've never had a girl tell me that before." He said. Emily giggled and Eleanor looked at Crash and Jen.

"You two look a lot alike." She said. Crash nodded.

"We're twins. I was born five minutes before my sister. Connor here is our little brother." He said. Eleanor nodded and turned her attention back to Drac.

"So, do you have any free rooms?" She asked.

"Of course. Right this way." He said heading for a flight of stairs. Delta picked up the crates and started carrying them. Eleanor started to follow, but noticed Emily was still staring at Crash.

"Come on Emily, let's go." She said. Emily looked at her sister and nodded before looking back at Crash.

"See you round Crash." She said before following her sister and father. Winnie then giggled.

"I think she likes you Crash." She said with Crash slowly nodding. This was a first for him, since a girl has never taken an interest in him before.

(Meanwhile)

Drac lead Eleanor, Emily, and Delta up the flight of stairs and down a long hallway. They came to a room with a door that was big enough to fit Delta.

"This will be your room Delta." Drac said. Delta grunted.

"He says thank you." Eleanor said. Drac nodded.

"Your welcome. Now Eleanor, if you'll come with me." He said leading her and her sister down the hall. Delta went into the room he was given and dropped the crates he was holding. Meanwhile, Drac brought Eleanor and Emily to another room just down the hall.

"This will be your room Eleanor." He said before starting to lead Emily away.

"We can share a room." Eleanor said to which Drac nodded.

"Alright then, if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to." Eleanor nodded and Drac went on his way. Emily looked at her sister.

"I want to see that werewolf boy Crash again." She said. That made Eleanor smile.

"You've taken a liking to him haven't you sis." She said.

"I can't help it! He's so cute!" She said. Eleanor then knelt down in front of Emily.

"Okay, you can go see him, but try not to get lost in the hotel, okay?" She said. Emily nodded.

"I won't sis." Emily said leaving their room. Eleanor couldn't help but smile again.

'I don't blame my sis for liking that boy. He's cute.' She thought. Eleanor then started getting everything situated. Meanwhile, Emily made her way back to the hotel lobby. Crash was still playing with Dennis and Winnie while his brother and sister watched. Emily walked up them and they looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Emily." Crash greeted.

"Hi Crash." She said in a sweet voice getting closer to him. Crash nervously laughed and backed away from her, while Winnie and Jen started giggling from how Emily was being towards Crash.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Crash asked. Emily nodded.

"Yeah, I want to get to know you." She said. Crash looked at her in surprise. No girl has ever wanted to get to know him before.

"Well, I don't really know what to tell you. I'm seven years old and I've been living at the hotel with my brother and sister for a few months. Emily stared at him.

"You're pretty cute for a werewolf." She said.

"Yeah, about that, I'm not a full werewolf." He said. Emily gave him a surprised look.

"You're not?" She asked. Crash nodded and opened his mouth, showing Emily his vampire fangs. She looked at his teeth in amazement.

"I'm half vampire too. My mommy was a werewolf and my daddy was a vampire." He said. Emily nodded.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Where's your mommy and daddy now?" She asked. Right away, Crash's happy look turned to a sad one, and he tried very hard not to cry.

"They…they passed away a few months ago. I miss them so much!" He said with a single tear streaming down his cheek. Jen walked over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm didn't mean to bring back a bad memory." Emily said. Crash sniffled a bit and nodded.

"It's okay, you didn't know." He said. He then got an idea.

"Hey, want to play with us?" He asked. Emily nodded eagerly.

"Sure!" She said. The children started playing until it was time to go to sleep. With all this, Eleanor didn't regret bringing her father and sister to Transylvania. It was a new beginning for them, and they could finally live together as a family.


	2. Wedding crashers

A few months have passed since Eleanor, Delta, and Emily started living at the hotel. During that time, Emily had developed a crush on Crash. Strangely enough, Crash seemed unware that Emily had feelings for him, despite the numerous hints she displayed, and he considered her his best friend.

Today was a special day, a wedding was being held for two prickly monsters. To everyone's confusion, the bride hadn't come out yet, and there was silence, except for crying. Wayne had several baby werewolf pups strapped to a harness he was wearing and he was trying to calm them down by putting pacifiers in their mouths.

"When's this thing starting?" He asked in frustration. Suddenly, the babies spit out the pacifiers and started crying again.

"Aww, you made them cry Wayne." Frank said. He noticed the only one not crying was a female werewolf pup. "Except this one." He said putting his finger under her chin and he started scratching her chin.

"That's Sunny. She doesn't cry…" Sunny bit Frank's finger and he screamed in pain.

"…She bites." Wayne finished giving Frank his finger as Sunny bit it off. A bit more time passed.

"Oh no Drac, she isn't coming." The male monster said in a dejected tone.

"I'm sure she'll be out any minute now." Drac said trying to reassure him. He then pushed a button on the headset he was wearing.

"Mavis, how's it going back there? Everything under control?" He asked.

"Oh yes! Everything's fine, just a case of pre-wedding anxiety." She answered. The female monster started freaking out causing some of her spikes to fly out. A couple of the spikes flew towards Kelsey and she ran around trying to avoid them. Some of them flew towards Eleanor and she used her telekinesis plasmid to catch them and she threw them at the wall while the other girls were trying to avoid them. One of the spikes knocked Eunice's wig off and she screamed. Mavis did her best to calm the female monster.

"It's okay." She said trying to calm her down.

"It's just, how do I know I'm doing the right thing?" The female monster asked.

"I know how you feel. The day I married Johnny was the best day of my life. I was nervous too." Mavis said.

"Not as nervous as me." Drac said from his side.

"Yeah, not as nervous as my dad." Mavis agreed.

"I wouldn't even get out of my coffin that morning." Drac said.

"That's right. But the most important thing is you zinged and you have to cherish it." She said. Hearing that gave the female monster the confidence she needed.

"You're right!" She said trying to give Mavis a hug. She was trying to avoid that because of her spikes.

"Hey, careful!" She said before the monster managed to hug her. After a little bit the bride went out to meet the groom. Blobby was the minister and he started talking in his gibberish language.

"I do." The groom said in response. Blobby turned his attention to the bride and started talking to her.

"I do." The bride said in response. Mavis and Drac both watched and smiled. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Mavis said.

"Yes I did! I thought we locked him in his room?" Drac said.

"We did!" Mavis said. Right after she said that, a giant monster puppy burst in with Dennis, Winnie, Crash, and Emily riding its back. The puppy stopped moving for a bit.

"Hi Mama, hi Papa!" Dennis said waving at Mavis and Drac.

"Dennis?!" They both said.

"Tinkles was crying so we let him out." Dennis said. Crash and Winnie both nodded at what Dennis said and Emily looked over at her dad. Delta was sitting in a large metal chair, strong enough to hold his weight and for the occasion he had a white tie glued to his armor. Crash's brother and sister were also sitting near Delta, and Jen shook her head, disappointed in her older twin brothers' behavior.

"Hi Daddy!" Emily said waving at him. Delta growled in anger at her and she climbed off Tinkles back.

"Whatever you say Daddy I'm sorry." She said walking over to him. Tinkles then went on a rampage, destroying the chairs and slobbering on some of the guests. He then started running towards Drac.

"Tinkles sit!" He said in a very stern voice. Tinkles stopped almost immediately and Dennis, Winnie, and Crash slid off his back with sad looks on their faces. Drac then clipped a leash to Tinkles collar and led him away while he was whimpering.

"Whose idea was it to let Dennis have a pet?" Drac said in an annoyed voice. Mavis looked at her dad.

"Uhh, yours." She said.

"Aha yes." He said. Dennis then let out a sad sigh.

"Poor Tinkles." He said with Winnie nodding.

"Dennis…" Mavis said in a slightly annoyed tone. Dennis, Winnie, and Crash looked at Mavis.

"Look honey, I know you love Tinkles but we can't bring our dogs…" Crash and Winnie gasped, as they were dogs!

"…I mean our pets everywhere we go." She said. Dennis nodded at his mom.

"Okay." He said still sad that Tinkles had been taken from them. A few days later, Mavis walked into Dennis' room and giggled at what she saw. Johnny, Dennis, and Tinkles were napping together. She walked over to them and tapped Johnny on the arm.

"Oh hey honey. Ready for date night…" He asked in sheepish tone due to still being half asleep.

"It's okay. You get some rest." She said before Johnny fell asleep again. Mavis sat down against Tinkles and turned on the TV. She started watching a commercial for a cruise for a ship called the Legacy. She tried to change the channel but couldn't for some strange reason. She looked at the remote wondering what was wrong and started watching the commercial. After it was over, she smiled. She had just the cure for Drac's depression, noticing her dad had been acting strange lately. She got up and started walking to find her dad. Meanwhile, Drac was in the attic of the hotel and very frustrated. He was using an app called ZINGR, a monster-only dating app that his friends told him about on his phone. He paced back and forth, looking at a series of hideous females and swiped to the left to say he wasn't interested in dating them.

"Ugh, look at that hair… come on. Too many eyes. Too few eyes. Not into tentacles..." He tried to dismiss them, but couldn't figure out how to because of his long fingernail. He accidently selected one of them. "Match found!?"

The app rang. It was connecting the call between him and the mystery monster. A picture of a busty witch appeared on the screen, along with the video chat and the word 'Connecting'

"No, no, no, no, no!" Drac shrieked, trying to dismiss the chat. A witch's face came up on the screen, and she looked even worse than her profile pic and she was surrounded by cats.

She got straight to the point. "First thing's first." She said to Drac before he could even get in his first words.

"Woaahh!" Drac shrieked.

"I'm not into games, you better have a job, and my cats have to like you." She said. The many cats around her started meowing and hissing. Just then, Mavis poked her head in the attic.

"Dad?" She asked.

Drac whirled around and shoved his phone in his pocket. "Ohhh, Mavis! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was checking the honeymoon suite and I heard something." She said giving him a suspicious look.

"Oh, I'm sorry my little bedbug. I was just uh, cleaning the attic!" He got out a feather duster and dashed around the attic, dusting everything he could see while singing nervously to himself.

"Who's that?!" the witch asked, her voice muffled because it was in his pocket. Mavis noticed his phone in his pocket and gave him a confused look.

"Are you on the phone?" She asked.

"What? This?" Drac pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I was just trying…to find a maid…to help me clean this mess!"

The voice called out. "A maid?! Who do you think…?"

Drac quickly spoke into his phone. "Thank you, I will check your references and get back to you! Goodbye!" He said pushing a button on his phone to end the call before going back to dusting and humming nervously to himself. Mavis saw through his ruse and went to hold his hand. "Dad." Drac accidently dropped the duster he was holding and looked at Mavis. "Stop trying to hide it from me." She said levitating herself towards Drac's face.

"Me?! Hiding?! What could I possibly hiding?" He asked nervously, afraid Mavis knew what he was up to.

"Yessss, and I know what it is." She said.

"Uhhh, really?" Drac said, even more nervous than before.

"You're stressed out from working too hard." She said.

Drac felt the nervous sweats subside. "Oh, okay yes you got me. It's a big hotel, you know, can't get to everything. But what about you? You're pretty busy yourself."

Mavis nodded in agreement. "I know. It seems like now we're working together more, we're seeing each other less."

"Oh, yeah, you are absolutely right. I'm working too hard, you're working too hard. We should really take a break, starting right now! Night, night!" He said pushing Mavis out the attic door and shutting it behind her.

"That was kinda weird." She said to herself before walking down the stairs.

Drac breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the attic door. The witch, who was on the phone still, spoke up again. "I'm still here!" Drac growled in annoyance.

(A few days later)

High in the air, the Gremlin airplane struggled across the same bit of sky. The junky plane was flying up and down while some parts fell off it. Two gremlin pilots were flying it and in the cabin, the gremlin crew was acting wildly, throwing bags in the aisles and breaking all human flight attendant rules. Unbuckled seatbelts, gremlins acting as the oxygen masks, one gremlin threw a bag out the window, and another gremlin was pushing the snack trolley, while another sat on top of it, throwing snacks in every direction.

One of the flight attendant's asked Murray for his drink request.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Murray replied. In response, the flight attendant poured the coffee in his lap.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Murray screamed in pain. Everyone seemed excited for the trip, except for Drac.

"Mavis, you're torturing me, you know I hate surprises!" He whined.

"This is a fun surprise." She replied.

"There is no such thing as fun surprises! Just tell me where we're going. Why are we on a plane? We can fly, you know!" He said.

Vlad was sitting behind them and decided to join in the conversation. "Back in my day, we took trains. Now that's classy." He said.

Drac scoffed at that idea. "Sure Dad, forty hours in a closet-sized room with you and Uncle Bernie and his smelly cigars." Drac looked over at Mavis, she was sitting next to him.

"Mavis, this is such an amazing surprise. I can't wait to spend time with the people I love most, but please tell me, WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" He asked again.

"Nope, I've taken care of everything, so you don't need to worry about a thing. You've been so stressed out lately. It's time for you… to relax." She said. She pushed the button and leaned back on his chair, put headphones in his ears, a neck pillow around his neck, and slipped a mask over his eyes. She then took off his shoes and put on slippers. Drac peeked out from the eye mask as Mavis covered him in a blanket. Forcing him to relax, she took out some lotion and massaged it on his face.

"Isn't that better?" She asked.

"Oh ho ho yes. Sooooo relazed." Drac sat up in the chair with the lotion dripping from his face. In the row next to them, Johnny was sitting with Dennis and Winnie. Behind them, Eleanor was sitting with Crash and Emily and the two friends were talking about random things. Just behind them, Delta was sitting on a large metal chair staring forward when Eleanor began whimpering. Due to the fact she lived in an underwater city for her whole life, she was scared of heights. Delta leaned forward and wrapped one of his arms around Eleanor. She calmed down a little bit.

"Thanks Father." She said smiling at him with Delta groaning in response. Dennis then leaned over to Winnie and whispered "I'm gonna go check on you know who." Then he announced loudly "I'll be right back, I have to uh, go to the bathroom!" He snuck off. Johnny watched Dennis walk off and started talking. Due to nervousness, Winnie shouted "Dennis went to the bathroom!" Johnny looked at her, confused at her sudden outburst. "Ookkay." He said in a voice that showed his confusion. Hearing her, Crash leaned around the corner and put his paw on her shoulder.

"Stop it Winnie, you're gonna make the adults suspicious!" He whispered to her. Winnie nodded at him.

"Sorry." She whispered back to him. In the lower part of the plane, Dennis snuck into the cargo hold, where he stowed Tinkles.

"Psst, hey, where are you?" He called in the darkness.

Tinkles whimpered, and his huge eyes peaked out from a pile of suitcases. Dennis climbed up the suitcases and pet Tinkles to calm him down.

"There you are Tinkles, don't worry, we'd never leave you at home." He told his pet.

The captain's voice then came over the intercom. "Okay folks, you are now free to roam the cabin as we've begun our descent." Outside of the plane, another gremlin smacked the engine with a hammer, causing the plane to instantly nose-dive at an incredibly fast speed.

Dennis rushed back to his seat and gave Winnie a thumbs up, letting her know Tinkles was okay. He then stood up and gave Crash a thumbs up, telling him the same thing. Crash looked at Emily and whispered to her "He's okay." hoping Eleanor wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately, she did.

"What did you say?" She asked. Crash shot a nervous look at Eleanor.

"Nothing!" He said trying to hide what he said.

"I just heard you say something to her Crash!" She said in an annoyed tone. Emily looked at her older sister.

"It's nothing sis, really." She replied and this caused Eleanor to groan in annoyance.

"Kids today." She said to herself. The plane continued to nose dive at an incredible speed and another gremlin walked down the aisle with another snack trolley.

"Snacks, snacks anyone?" Nobody took the offer and the plane kept falling, losing more parts until it crashed into the ocean with a big splash. When the plane came back up, the gremlin pilot announced "Ladies and gentlemen, we've arrived at our destination, the Bermuda Triangle."

"Oooo." All the monsters watched as a giant triangle hole filled with a tower of shipwrecks appeared. The one monster who was most surprised was Crash, as he was easily fascinated with his surroundings.

"Wow!" He said as he watched all of this. While he wasn't looking, Emily moved her hand and placed it on top of his paw. He looked at her in annoyance and pulled his paw free while she giggled.

The plane which was now a skeleton, floated into the triangle and plunged down the side of a waterfall. It splashed as it came near a sand bank where a bunch of aircraft wreckage was stuck. The monsters filed out of the plane and walked to the wreckage.


	3. Welcome aboard

The monsters proceeded farther into the wreckage of the planes. The further they got, they discovered this first ship was connected to a newer ship, then a submarine, then up through another airplane, then another ship, and finally they went through a door of a ship at the surface.

A door opened and there stood Stan, the half-fish, half-man crew leader. He greeted everyone at the door.

"Welcome to the Bermuda Triangle." Stan said in cheery voice that was clearly faked. "Where you'll embark on a monster cruise of a lifetime!" He gestured to giant cruise ship… and Drac finally realized where they were going.

"A cruise?" He asked.

"Surprise!" Mavis exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no.. But it's just a hotel… on the water." Drac said trying to hide his disappointment.

"I figured you needed a vacation from running everyone else's vacation. You've barely been out of the hotel since well… since Mom died." Mavis explained.

"But this is a chance to make new memories." Mavis continued. "With all of us. With Dennis and our new friends."

Johnny and Dennis stared at the boat, amazed. "BOOOOOOAT!" Crash also stared at the boat amazed.

"Wow, I've never been on a cruise before!" He said in excitement. Emily nodded.

"This is gonna be fun!" She said in excitement as well.

Drac smiled. "Who made you such an amazing daughter?" He asked Mavis.

"You!" She replied.

"Hee that's right. What a father I am!" He said. Drac picked up Dennis and gave him a piggy back ride. "Come on Denisovich." He said getting into the idea of spending more time with Dennis. "Let's go cruising!"

"Yay!" Dennis said in excitement as his grandpa carried him onto the ship with everyone else following. It was boarding time. Everyone gathered in the ballroom, where fish waiters brought them appetizers. The anchor was raised, the horn blew, and the ship started to pull back from the port, sailing through the ocean.

While walking with his friends past the fish man greeter, Crash noticed the 'NO PET'S ALLOWED' sign. He started to panic a bit in his head, as he helped Dennis and Winnie sneak Tinkles onto the plane. Emily noticed the sign too and her father Delta was walking with them too.

"You go on ahead Daddy. I'm gonna stay with my friends." She said. Delta groaned at her.

"Yes Daddy, I'll be fine, you can go." She said. Delta continued walking forward without her, a loud thud heard every time he put his legs down. Emily waited until he was out of sight and turned her attention to her friends.

"Dennis, Winnie, you really should see this!" Crash said pointing to the 'NO PET'S ALLOWED' sign.

"No pet's allowed?" Dennis read and looked at Winnie, which she also cringed. "Uh-oh." Dennis said.

"What are we gonna do?" Crash asked. Dennis' eyes lit up and he looked at Winnie.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked and she nodded.

"I sure am!" She said. Dennis and Winnie dressed Tinkles in a trench coat and hat.

"Perfect." Dennis smirked.

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" Crash asked.

"It will." Dennis said confidently. Dennis and Winnie played their friendly handshake. While they were doing that, Winnie looked at Dennis and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ehhhhhh…" Dennis groaned uncomfortably while Winnie stared at him with her eyes half closed and had a smile on her face. Crash was laughing at Dennis when he looked over at Emily and noticed she was smirking at him.

"Don't even think about it." He warned, knowing what she wanted to do. She giggled at him and Winnie looked around to see if the coast was clear.

"Dennis, come on." Winnie said and the four of them walked up to the fish man greeter. Jen and Connor were walking behind them too.

"They really think that's gonna work? The adults are gonna see right through that!" Jen said with Connor nodding in agreement.

"I can't wait to see their reactions when they do." He said in response.

"Oh hello. Welcome aboard." The fish man said looking up and down at the strange monster, which was really Tinkles.

"This is Bob." Dennis nudged Tinkles and said, "Say hi Bob." He instructed.

"Hi Bob." Tinkles said.

Dennis, Winnie, Crash, and Emily walked past, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Jen and Connor were stunned that the disguise actually worked.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Jen said, shocked. Connor nodded at her.

"It won't last." He said.

On the deck, the Invisible Man was exploring the ship with his invisible girlfriend Crystal and the rest of the gang.

"Oh my gosh, Griffin, I am like, so excited. This is like, the nicest hotel I've ever been to."

"Yeah." Griffin said.

Murray agreed with Crystal. "Man, this is amazing! There's so much you can do! Olympic-sized swimming pool! All-you-can-eat buffet! Full service spa! Ooooooo! I'm gonna get me a seaweed rewrap!"

Drac wasn't impressed and said sarcastically, "Wow, it sounds like everything we can do at our hotel!"

"Except on the water!" Murray corrected.

Suddenly fireworks exploded above them. Dennis transformed into a bat and carried Winnie by her shirt collar. Crash also transformed into a bat and carried Emily by her dress collar.

Johnny leaned over to Mavis and said "You nailed it honey! Your dad is gonna love this! Best summer vacation ever!"

Mavis held Johnny by the shoulder. "Wait until you see the itinerary."

"Ohhh, that's nice." Frank said admiring the show.

Drac was confused. "Frank, 'fire bad' remember?" he said, mimicking what Frank said when he saw an open flame.

"Oh yeah, right, but uh… Maybe you'll find your own fireworks on the cruise? Huh?" Frank asked.

"It's not the love boat, Frank." Drac said. "I'm just here to have fun with my family."

Suddenly an energetic figure swung through the crowd, catching Drac's attention. The woman landed on a mast above everyone.

The crowd cheered as she welcomed the international monsters, being really friendly.

"Ahoy there! Welcome aboard!_ Bienvenido! Willkommen! Dobro pozalovat! Huanying!_" The woman greeted in different languages. She even greeted Bigfoot by saying "Wreeerrraaarrooor!"

Bigfoot roared back, delighted. "Wrrrooarr!"

Murray asked, "Whoa! Who is that?"

No one answered, but Eleanor looked up at the woman suspiciously.

Drac didn't answer either. A familiar zing cast itself on his eyes and he couldn't take his eyes off the woman.

"I am Captain Ericka." She said to the crowd. "And yes, I'm human, but don't hold it against me! I couldn't be anymore excited to have you all on board our first ever monster cruise!"

Everyone cheered, except for Eleanor. She couldn't shake that there was something strange about Ericka. Delta looked up at Ericka and looked at Eleanor, groaning at her.

"Yes, you feel it too don't you Father? There's something up with her." She said with Delta groaning in response.

Drac was now sweating, his heart beating loud and fast. He was singularly focused on Ericka.

Mavis was cheering and laughing, until she noticed her dad's expression. "Dad, uh, are you okay?"

Eleanor heard Mavis and went over to check on Drac. "Uhh, you okay Drac?" She asked.

"Ina finny, fanny! Oh no wa-wa." He spoke in gibberish.

Mavis stared at her dad and got a little concerned. "Oh no! He's having a heart attack!"

Murray looked over. "Drac? Not likely."

"Yeah, the only heart attack that can hurt him is with a wooden stake." Wayne said.

"It must be a stroke!" Mavis panicked.

Wayne glanced at Drac and noticed where he was looking. "Actually, I think it might be her." He pointed to Ericka, but accidentally poked the Invisible Man in the eye with his finger.

"Ow!" Griffin exclaimed. "Watch where you're pointing, mister! I'm right here!"

Wayne shook his head and said, "You always stand so close to me. It's creepy."

Ericka gracefully slid down the mast and onto the deck. "For so long, monsters were hiding, living in the shadows. But not anymore! You stood up and waved your hand, or claw, or tentacle and said 'We're here, we're hairy, and it is our right to be scary!"

The monsters were really into it. They all cheered!

The captain went on. "Now, it's time to celebrate! You'll enjoy gourmet dining, thrilling adventures and nonstop entertainment, all on the way to our final destination, the lost city that isn't lost anymore… Atlantis!"

The crowd went wild. They went even crazier when the doors swung open and the fish crew performed a circus of acrobatics and amazing tricks.

"Oh yeah!" Dennis shouted.

"Woo-hoo!" Winnie exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Crash said.

"Wow!" Emily said.

The four kids joined the acrobats. Crash's brother and sister joined them as well. The children did some acrobatic tricks while following the fishes. Mavis and Johnny did the same, while everyone else stayed behind.

Ericka walked around, greeting people one by one. "Hello. How y'all doing?" She caught Drac staring at her and approached him. "So, you must be the one and only Dracula."

Drac kept a goof smile at her

"I've waited so long to meet you." Ericka leaned in so close that her breath touched his skin. "Wow, you really don't age do you? I'd kill for your skin."

Drac mumbled something, but he couldn't speak. It came out as, "Eh… Doobie-day-shu-la koobie day."

Ericka was confused at first, but then her eyes lit up. "Ooh, you're speaking Transylvanian. I've always wanted to learn." She repeated what he said. "Doobie-day-shu-la koobie day."

Drac tried again to make himself understood, but they ended up going back and forth.

"Koobie-day." He struggled with his words.

"Koobie-day?" Ericka repeated.

Drac was getting frustrated with himself. "Koobie-day!"

She echoed him. "Koobie-day!"

It just got worse. Drac said, "Doobie-day-shu-la koobie day."

And she said back, "Doobie-day-shu-la koobie day." Ericka didn't know what any of it meant. "Ahh, such a romantic language."

"You know, there's just something about an accent, that makes a man sound so intelligent." She said.

Drac blushed and said, "Ali-booboo."

Frank finally stepped in so Drac wouldn't embarrass himself any further. "That's Transylvanian right there. He's saying "It was nice to meet you."

With that, Frank dragged Drac away. Ericka waved at them

"Well then, ali-booboo to you as well." She watched Drac leave.

Eleanor shot a glare at Ericka. "I don't trust you. I think you're hiding something."

Ericka looked back at her. "I'm not hiding anything. Why do you think that?" She asked, curious as to why Eleanor was so suspicious.

"Then why have you called all the monsters here?" She asked.

"So they can have a vacation like us humans." Ericka replied.

"Uh huh." Eleanor said, still suspicious of the captain.

Ericka smiled back at Eleanor. "Enjoy yourself on the cruise." She said before walking away to greet the other monsters. Delta watched her leave and groaned at Eleanor.

"You're right Father. I think she may be hiding something as well. But we'll worry about that later. For now, let's enjoy ourselves." She said with Delta groaning in a happy way in response.


	4. Monsterball and deep sea diving

Drac left his cabin wearing new cabana clothes: a skull and flowers themed Hawaiian shirt, black knee high dress socks, and white loafers. He still had that goofy smile on his face as he started dancing around the ship

As she emerged from the secret entrance, Ericka noticed Drac strutting along. She saw an emergency flare on the wall nearby and got an idea.

While Ericka took down the flare, Drac ran into Blobby who jiggled while joining him in his dance across the deck. As the two moved side by side, Ericka was hidden behind a small vent with the flare. She took dead aim on Drac and fired. Blobby moved behind Drac and the flare missed him and hit Blobby instead. The flare sent Blobby into the air and exploded him into blobby pieces. The blob pieces landed back on the deck and Blobby regained his shape, not noticing anything strange had happened.

Ericka grumbled but then spotted a lifeboat above Drac. She quickly cut the ropes to drop the boat on him. Drac and Blobby moved to their opposite sides where the lifeboat was above the blob and it dropped hard on him. Blobby regained his shape, but still had the lifeboat stuck in him and he continued happily strutting with Drac. Ericka was growing frustrated, this was going to be harder than she thought. "Darn it." She said.

Suddenly, a box of heavy supplies lifted above Drac and Blobby. Ericka swung the crane with the heavy box at Drac, but missed and hit Blobby. Blobby was clobbered and launched off the ship. He hit the ships propeller and then bounced back out the water. Blobby fell right on top Drac and the vampire kept dancing. Ericka couldn't believe this was happening and slunk away as Drac and Blobby passed the pool.

Mavis saw her dad dancing. "Work it Dracula!" She told him.

"You know it." Drac replied.

"Oo, looking good, Drac." Frank said.

"Feeling good, Frank." Drac swung another pose.

"Look at you, so fancy." Eunice complimented.

Drac showed off his outfit. "What? This? Please."

"Oo, dressed to impress, huh?" Murray added.

"Impress? Oh, who do I need to impress?" Drac combed his hair with his finger.

"Hey, isn't that Captain Ericka?" Griffin pointed over Drac's back.

Drac instantly spun around and peeked, then tried to hide under the deck chair pillow. "Ohhhh! Oh, no, no, no!"

"Oops, no, not her." Griffin laughed.

They all found it funny, but Drac was a mess. He slumped onto a deck chair. "Hee… Yes, yes, very amusing… Uh ah… he, he…"

The guys felt bad.

Frank said, "Sorry Drac. You know it's just we've never seen you like this before."

"I know. Drac spoke. "It doesn't make sense. You can't zing twice… but I did, so now what?" He wasn't too sure how Mavis would feel about her dad falling for someone who wasn't her mother.

"Mavis wants you to be happy, right?" Murray asked. "I'm sure she'll go with the flow."

Drac wasn't too sure. "Oh no, no, no. Mavis needs me. She depends on me. I need to be home with my family."

Griffin joked, "Murray here may be from Egypt, but you're the one in _de-nial_."

Drac didn't laugh. Instead he slapped Griffin when he saw Mavis coming towards them.

"Ow! You hit me right in the-"

"Mavis!" Drac yelled to his daughter, and then he turned to his friends and hissed a warning under his breath. "Don't say a word, or I'll haunt your dreams!"

The threat worked.

"Having fun?" Mavis asked her dad.

"I'm having even more fun now that you're here." Drac replied as if nothing was going on.

Mavis said, "You know Dad, I feel really lucky to have this time with you. All of us together. It's really special."

Drac hugged his daughter, "Me too, spider monkey."

Mavis broke the hug, and stared at her dad in an evil way. "Now, are you ready for me to destroy you in monsterball?"

"Whoo-hoo! Monsterball!" Johnny cheered excitingly.

"Come on, Papa Drac!" Dennis shouted.

"Oh ho, bring it on, for I AM KING OF FAMILY FUN!" Drac took off his shirt, socks, and shoes as he dove in the pool.

The gang all got in the pool. It was Mavis, Dennis, Drac, Johnny, Murray, and Jen on one side, and Frank, Eunice, Vlad, Griffin, Crystal, and Crash on the other.

"I gotta warn you, I played second-team coed intramural volleyball at Santa Cruz." Johnny did some funny stretches, including a double armpit toot.

"Sure, pal. Whatever you say." Frank was ready to play.

"Whatever Johnny, bring it on!" Crash taunted.

Eunice had just one rule. "Everybody, just please, watch the hair, watch the hair!"

"Oh ho, let's go. Let's do this!" Drac got into position.

Mavis was happy to see her dad having such a good time. "Oh my gosh, this is going to be so much fun!"

A whistle blew, signaling the start of the game. "Get ready! Here comes the paaaaaaain!" The mummy lobbed the ball and served it hard over the net, straight at Vlad.

Vlad hit it hard. And it went over to Eunice.

"Not the hair! Not the hair!" She screamed before hitting over the net.

Johnny screamed as it passed over his head and he ducked.

Mavis dove to get the ball and she hit it high.

Drac jumped high and hit the ball over the net to Eunice.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Eunice shouted. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to try to hit the ball, Crash swam in front of her in an attempt to hit it.

"I got it, I got it!" Crash said as he readied himself. He missed it and the ball splashed, getting his face wet and soaking Eunice's hair.

"I don't got it." Crash groaned in annoyance.

Drac's team cheered and Crash shot an annoyed look at Eunice.

"Aunt Eunice, if you hadn't been so worried about your hair, we might have made that!" Crash said in annoyed tone. Eunice just stared back at him, she didn't like that her hair was soaked now. Jen laughed at her big brother.

"HA! In your face big bro!" She taunted. Emily giggled at Crash, she was watching the game from the sidelines with Delta, Eleanor, and Connor. Eleanor was sitting on a deck chair dressed in a white bathing suit with black sunglasses, while Delta was standing next to her, watching the game.

"Hee, she did get you good Crash." Emily said with Connor laughing at his older brother. Crash growled, he didn't like being embarrassed in front of his little bro and best friend. Crash looked back at his twin sister.

"You're gonna regret saying that sis!" He called to her. The whistle blew again signaling the start of the next round.

Murray had the ball and served it well. It went to Vlad, who roared frightfully with red glowing eyes and long fangs, just like his son, granddaughter, and great-grandson, scaring the ball back the other way. The ball was above Mavis, who bumped it super high over the net to Frank, who spiked it back, straight to Drac. He was about to hit it, when Ericka turned on a microphone so she could make an announcement.

"Oh baby, I got this..." Drac began to say. He was moving toward the ball as if in slow motion, when he heard a voice.

"Hey there, monsters!" Ericka said nearby on her PA system, her voice echoing.

Her voice was all it took to distract Drac. He instantly turned to Ericka, and the ball landed on his head, there was huge splash on the pool, and the ball was stuck on his head.

"Woo-hoo! What I say!" Frank celebrated that he scored a point.

"Way to go, Uncle Frank!" Crash cheered.

When Drac got back on the surface of the pool, everyone stared at him in confusion.

"We're arriving at our first destination." Ericka announced.

Suddenly, there was a huge water explosion nearby.

"The underwater volcano!" Ericka said.

"Everyone, grab your scuba gear and get ready to explore the wonders of the sea." Ericka said. She then looked at Drac who was struggling to get the monsterball off his head. She called to him. "Especially you, Count Dracula."

Drac looked surprised.

Mavis noticed Ericka's expression, but was distracted by her son swimming in front of her. Eleanor noticed Ericka's expression as well and got a bad feeling. Why would Ericka call out to only Dracula? She knew Ericka had to be hiding something now.

The monsters suited up with their scuba gear. Eleanor was wearing her old big sister armor with the helmet attached and Emily wore a little sister variant of the armor, but the helmet was a little too big for her, and her glowing yellow eyes were seen from the top of the helmet.

No one noticed as Ericka got into a secret vessel and turned it on. When the monsters were ready, everyone jumped off the deck, plummeting into the sea. A brightly colored reef surrounded the volcano's crater, where red lava slowly floated into the water.

"Right this way everyone." The monsters' guide was Stan, the fish man, and he could talk underwater with little difficulty. "Welcome to one of the true wonders of the underwater kingdom. I give you Volcano del Fuego! Or as the local sea life call it…" He spoke in a bubbly language that no one could understand. The monsters were so busy exploring that they didn't notice when a fish-shaped submarine floated out of an opening near the bottom of the cruise ship. Ericka was inside, and she was trying to catch up to Drac so she could get rid of him, once and for all.

Dennis spotted a small yellow fish and followed it. Drac noticed Dennis and followed him too. Suddenly, a shark appeared near the fish, Dennis panicked and swam away. Drac hypnotized the shark to turn it into a friendly shark. Dennis ran into the same shark again, but this time, he noticed his grandpa was riding it and realized he hypnotized it. He jumped onto it's back with Drac and they rode it like a horse through the ocean.

Mavis also hypnotized a whale and rode on it like a surfboard while Johnny hung on it's tail.

Drac was having a blast. Then he saw a seahorse swim by and began to copy it's movements. Johnny, Mavis, and Dennis joined him. Emily noticed Drac and the others and pointed to them. Eleanor nodded and the two sisters joined in on the fun while Delta walked along the seabed.

Ericka steered her submarine behind a coral reef and wanted to try and hit Drac, and when she saw Drac and his family and friends pretending to be seahorses, then spotted a manta ray and copied its movement, making them laugh, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Aww, what a cute family." Then she snapped out of it. "What? No, it's not! Dracula bad! Dracula bad!"

She pushed a button to release the wooden harpoons on Drac.

Drac was sticking under the manta ray and it swam sideways, avoiding the harpoons.

Soon hundreds of fish swam by, and Drac noticed they were swimming to Ericka's submarine. It looked like a real fish, so Drac thought it was just another fish in the school. He waved the others to follow and they did.

Ericka noticed the family was heading right for her. She tried to steer the submarine away from Drac, but he grabbed ahold of it's tail. He was pretending to catch it, and asked Mavis to take a picture of him and his 'catch'.

Ericka panicked, took a deep breath, and launched herself out the submarine's escape hatch.

Mavis took the photo of Drac and checked it. In the corner of the image, she spotted human feet. Mavis thought maybe she was seeing things, so she showed the photo to Eleanor. She too saw human feet at the corner of the image, and since they both saw it, they both became suspicious.

Back on the deck, everyone changed out of their scuba gear. Drac, Johnny, Mavis, Dennis, Eleanor, and Emily were drying off when they saw Crash and Winnie pushing Tinkles, still wearing his disguise.

Dennis tried to think of something to hide Tinkles identity from the grown-ups.

"Oh, hi Bob. Right, we promise you we play… uh, ping-pong now." He grinned sheepishly. Crash looked over at Dennis.

"We did?" He asked, not remembering that. Winnie smacked Crash on the arm.

"Oh right! We did!" Crash nervously said.

Mavis stared at the beast, who looked very familiar. "Um, Dennis, who is this?"

Dennis said quickly, "Oh, it's our friend Bob."

"Say 'hi' Bob." Winnie instructed Tinkles.

"Hi, Bob." The dog repeated.

Drac, Mavis, and Johnny were very suspicious. Emily cringed, she knew they would be in big trouble if the adults discovered who 'Bob' really was.

"Okay, time to go play Ping-Pong!" Crash declared.

Dennis, Winnie, and Crash ushered Bob away as everyone stared at them, watching them go. Emily followed them and just then, Frank, Murray, and Griffin came running across the deck, knocking over monsters and waiters.

"Drac, Drac, Drac!" Their voices rang in unison. When they noticed Mavis standing next to Drac, they slowed, knowing that he wouldn't want Mavis to know anything about Ericka.

"Hey boys, where's the fire?" Drac asked, looking at them with curiosity.

"Oh, uh, well," Frank stammered, staring at Mavis. "Griffin here wanted to uh-"

"Yeah, he had something to tell ya-" Murray started.

They pushed Griffin to Drac. "Me?! Oh, uh, yeah, see… I got this bite on my hand, and since, you know, you're a biting expert, I thought you could take a look." It was a bad excuse, but it was something.

"Yeah, come on over here." Frank told Drac, calling him away from Mavis.

"The light is better." Murray said.

Mavis watched them all walk away. "Okay?"

It was a big misunderstanding. Frank, Murray, and Griffin overheard Ericka talking about Drac and they thought Ericka loved Drac back, when she was really talking to herself about her frustration of being unable to kill Drac.

"So, Drac, you going to make a move on Captain Ericka or what?" Griffin asked.

"Yes… Maybe?... No. Ah, it's been awhile. I don't even know where to start." Drac admitted in growing frustration.

"It's easy Drac, just make some small talk." Murray suggested.

"Remember to smile." Griffin suggested.

"Look into her eyes." Frank said.

"Keep it causal." Murray told Drac.

"Say something funny." Griffin said.

"Ask her where her parts are from?" Frank smiled.

"Oh, and say that her wrappings look nice!" Murray smoothed his own wrappings.

"Do you like coffins?" Griffin thought that was good.

"Compliment her: Say 'your neck looks delicious.'" Frank laughed at his advice.

Drac was at a loss for words. As he stood there, like a deer in headlights, Ericka walked in as if she'd just arrived.

"Okay Drac, hit it." Griffin shoved him face-to-face with Ericka.

It took him a second to get started, but then he nervously said, "Your delicious neck wrappings are in a nice coffin. Would you like to see my parts?"

It was awful for Drac. The guys winced.

Griffin imitated the sound of a plane crashing and burning. But then Ericka answered by simply saying, "Yes, I'd love to go out with you."

Drac was surprised. He couldn't believe what he heard. "What?" He asked.

"What?!" The guys were surprised.

"Cantina. Midnight. Don't be late." Ericka said coolly as she closed Drac's jaw and left the deck.

Drac smiled goofily. Little did they know, Eleanor heard everything and was getting concerned. She knew this 'date' Drac had with Ericka wasn't possibly going to end well for him.


	5. The Deserted Island

After a few hours of traveling, the fish man announced on the PA system, "Hey, everybody! We are at our next stop, the 'Deserted Island.'" As he spoke, the ship docked next to a resort island. On board, in the ship's cantina, the restaurant was romantic and dimly lit.

Ericka, looking stunning in a fiesta dress, walked over to Drac.

"You look ravishing." He told her.

"Oh, thank you. I just…" That particular comment made her very uncomfortable.

Drac magically pulled out a chair for her, and the two sat down.

Drac began speaking. "So, does Captain Ericka have a last name?"

Ericka got nervous for a second and shouted, "Guacamole!"

"Ericka Guacamole?" Drac asked. "That's so… international."

"No. Guacamole for us to share." She said. The waiter brought in the guac and set it on the table.

Ericka tried to distract Drac." Oh, how beautiful is that full moon tonight. Look right behind you."

While Drac was distracted, Ericka took out a small bottle of garlic oil and dumped the whole thing on the guacamole. She'd been taught that it was deadly for vampires.

"Mmm. The food here is to die for." Ericka said. Then she took a chip from the basket, dumped it into the guacamole, and fed it to Drac.

He swallowed hard and Ericka took another chip covered in guacamole and fed to Drac again. She took two more chips loaded with guacamole and fed them to Drac. And then two more chips! Drac's mouth was completely full with chips and guac. He swallowed again.

"Holy moly that was a lot of guacamole." Drac said.

"Are you feeling all right?" Ericka asked. She honestly thought Drac would be dead by now.

"Totally fine. Why?" Drac asked.

"No reason." Ericka didn't understand why he wasn't dead yet! Garlic was supposed to be deadly for vampires, right?

Drac's tummy suddenly rumbled loudly. "Oh, there must have been garlic in the guacamole."

"Oh no." She looked at him closely. "Isn't that deadly for you?"

"No, no, no, no." Drac said. "It's just that I am eh, garlic intolerant…"

Ericka waited for the effect. With that, Drac let out a toot. He started sweating, and an embarrassed grin spread across his face. "Hehe, was that you?" Drac said. Ericka's hopeful look then changed to an irritated one. She couldn't believe the garlic didn't kill Drac!

Meanwhile, Mavis and Johnny were dolphin surfing on the waves.

"Oh yeah! Dolphin surfing!" Johnny was having a little trouble surfing on the dolphin but nevertheless the two were having a blast. After that, Mavis and Johnny walked on the beach laughing and leaned their heads on each other.

"Whoa!" Johnny said, noticing a cool sand castle.

The gang had built a giant sand castle that looked exactly like Hotel Transylvania! It was big enough to fit the entire gang inside.

"Hi, Momma! Hi, Papa!" Dennis said, jumping out of the castle.

"Hey, hey!" Winnie said, jumping out of the castle below him.

"Hi Aunt Mavis!" Crash said, jumping out just below Winnie.

Then Murray, Blobby, baby Blobby, Griffin, Frank, Jen, and Connor popped out.

"Is my dad in there?" Mavis asked.

Murray, Griffin, and Frank hopped back inside the castle… and then a voice from inside said, "Don't worry. I'm over here, blah, blah, blah." It didn't sound like Drac at all, because it was Griffin pretending to be Drac.

Then Dennis spilled the beans, not realizing it was secret. "No, Papa Drac's not here. He's on his date."

"Date?!" Mavis asked. Crash looked up at Dennis.

"Dennis, you weren't supposed to say Papa Drac's on a date!" He said. Dennis looked back down at Crash.

"Was that supposed to be a secret?" Dennis asked. Crash nodded.

"Yes." Crash said back.

"Sorry." Dennis replied.

"Who's my dad on a date with?" Mavis asked.

"That Ericka lady." Dennis replied. Mavis took Johnny and headed for the cantina.

Back at the cantina, Ericka was still upset that her plan to kill Drac didn't work, and Drac was mortified by his gassiness.

"Please forgive me, I…" He said. "I'm just very nervous. You see…, I haven't had a date since… my wife died." He paused.

Ericka slightly softened, ready to listen. "How old was your daughter?"

"She was just an infant. It was hard being a single dad, but I… I did my best." He said. "Now, I have to take care of Crash, Jen, and Connor."

Ericka thought for a second. "He's that little werewolf boy right? The one always hanging around that red-haired boy?"

Drac nodded. "You wouldn't know it by looking at them, but Crash and his siblings are half vampire too."

"Really?" Ericka asked. Drac nodded again.

"How did they end up in your care?" Ericka asked.

Drac took a deep breath. "They're my godchildren. You see, I knew their parents very well, and the children loved me as much as their own father. So, because of that, their parents named me their godfather. I promised to take care of them if anything ever happened to them. A few months ago, the parents died in a fire and they were left orphans. Crash brought his brother and sister into my hotel one night and told me what happened. Crash told me that his parents told him to seek me out if anything ever happened to them. I remembered the promise I made to their parents, and so I took Crash and his siblings in, raising them as my own children."

Ericka gasped. "Oh my goodness! I can't imagine how they coped."

Drac nodded. "Crash took it the hardest. He loved his mom and dad very much, and losing them made him depressed. He's been recovering slowly though, with the help of his siblings and friends."

His story touched Ericka, and she became quiet and reflective.

"I never knew my mother either, or my father." She revealed to him.

"I'm so sorry." He said, full of concern. "Who raised you?"

"My great-grandfather." Ericka said. "I basically grew up on this ship." There was a hint of regret in her voice.

"That's why you're a captain." Drac said, processing her story.

"Yeah, it's all I've ever known. It was just expected. You know, a family thing." She explained.

"I understand. Family is everything." Dracula got it, "You have to honor the past. But we make our own future."

Drac had no idea he had hit on something Ericka had been struggling with. She didn't want to be on that boat forever. She wanted to make her own future, and he understood.

The two stared at each other's eyes for a moment and leaned in to share a romantic kiss.

"Dad?!" Mavis asked, surprised to see him with Ericka.

"Mavis!" Drac was surprised to see her too.

Mavis glared at them with her hands on her hips.

"Johnny?!" Mavis yelled at her husband, who ate Drac and Ericka's food.

Drac started to explain to Mavis why he was eating dinner with Ericka, but he made up a story, and he wasn't a very good liar. "Captain Ericka and I were just… discussing the hospitality industry! You know, just work stuff."

Mavis wasn't buying it, but she really didn't want to confront him or deal with what was going on. "You're working now? This is supposed to be a vacation. A family vacation." She said.

"I should really go do captain-y things." Ericka stood up and left.

Mavis turned back to Drac. "Dad, you said you were going to spend some time with Dennis and Crash."

"Dennis? Crash? Crash? Dennis? Oh yeah, you're right! Where are those kids? Denisovich, Crash, you're supposed to be with me! Come on, now, kids. It's family time!" Drac called out as he hurried out of the cantina.

Concerned, Mavis turned to Johnny, who wasn't worried at all. Eleanor overheard everything too and walked over to Mavis and Johnny. "What was that about?" She asked her husband.

"You mean your dad's date?" Johnny asked.

"It wasn't a date! It was… work stuff." Mavis insisted.

"Uh-huh…" Johnny let Mavis believe what she wanted.

"I'm telling you Johnny, there is something about that woman I don't trust." Mavis said, feeling as if she had a stone in her belly. Eleanor looked at her.

"You can sense it too? I've been suspicious of Ericka ever since we got onboard." Eleanor said. Mavis looked back at her.

"Really?" She asked. Eleanor nodded.

"Yes. I'm very good at sensing peoples intentions and let me tell you Mavis, Ericka is hiding something." She said.

"You think so?" Mavis asked. Eleanor nodded again.

"I'd keep an eye on your father if I were you." She said.

"Maybe I will." Mavis said. Eleanor then left the cantina to join Delta down on the beach. He was having some fun with the kids. Mavis turned her attention back to Johnny.

"So, back to my dad." She said.

"You want your dad to be happy, right?" Johnny asked her.

"Yes, just not with her." Mavis muttered.

"Woo-hoo-hoo! Heads up, honey!" Johnny said, still focused on the guac. This gauc is loaded with garlic!"

"Garlic?" Mavis asked. Then she tried it too. Immediately her stomach rumbled and the tiniest toot came out.

"Aww, that's a cute toot honey." Johnny grinned.

Meanwhile on the beach, Delta was having some fun with the werewolf pups, Dennis, Winnie, Crash, Jen, and Connor. One of the pups stepped into the palms of his hands and he launched them into the air. They landed in the water and swam around in it. Delta was having a blast from this, and his helmet light showed it as it was green, signifying he was happy. Before too long, it was Crash's turn.

"Nope, no way am I doing that!" He said. Crash was afraid of heights but strangely, the plane ride didn't bother him. Maybe because he didn't have a window seat where he could see the ground below.

"Come on big brother! Face your fears!" Jen said, trying to convince her older twin brother to do it. Still, Crash was being stubborn and wouldn't do it.

"I don't think so." He said defiantly.

Then Emily got an idea that might convince Crash to do it.

"Aww, is my little Crashie afraid of heights?" She asked in sweet tone.

Crash immediately looked over at her and stared at her.

"What did you just call me?" He asked her. While he was distracted, Jen pushed Crash onto Delta's palms and he launched him up into the air.

"Whooooaaaaa!" Crash screamed until he hit the water. Right after that, Delta launched Jen into the air and she landed next to her brother. He glared at her.

"I'm gonna get you for that later sis." Crash said angrily. Jen giggled at her brother and after Dennis had his turn, it was Winnie's turn.

"My turn!" She said in a excited tone. Winnie stepped onto Delta's palms and he launched her.

"Weeeeeee!" Winnie screamed until she dove into the water. Connor then had his turn. Eleanor watched all this and smiled.

"That looks like fun Father. Can I try?" She asked. Delta groaned at her in a happy way and Eleanor stepped into his palms. Delta had no problem lifting her due to the superhuman strength he possessed.

"Whoooo-hoooo!" Eleanor screamed as she flew into the air and landed in the water with the kids. Then, Emily stepped up to her father.

"Daddy, my turn!" She said with anticipation. Delta let out a happy groan and he launched her into the air like the others. Delta then went into the water and played with the kids for a bit. Before too long, they had to get back on the cruise ship as it was time to continue the cruise.

The ship pulled away from the island and was off for it's next destination.


	6. Atlantis

At the foggy place of the ocean, the monsters emerged from their staterooms, when there was an announcement.

"Everyone, please assemble on the forward deck. We are arriving at our final destination: from the depths of creation, the might city has risen again. Home to the greatest monster civilization the world has ever known, surpassing Athens and Rome in art, culture, and sophistication. I give you the legendary lost city of Atlantis."

As they approached, giant tentacles surrounded the boat and startled everyone.

"Whoa! It's a giant kraken!" Kelsey yelled in fear.

In response to the giant creature, Delta grabbed Emily and threw her on his back. He then readied his rivet gun, ready to fight. Eleanor readied her Electro Bolt plasmid, ready to attack. Crash and his siblings yelped in fear and hid behind Eleanor's legs.

It was the Kraken, a legendary sea monster and lounge singer. It began to sing.

_There's a place, you gotta be,_

_A thousand leagues beneath the sea_

_And it's waitin' over here, for you and me._

Once they realized the kraken wasn't going to attack, Delta and Eleanor relaxed, and Crash, Jen, and Connor breathed a sigh of relief.

With a sweep of his hand, the fish man directed everyone to look out as Atlantis came into view.

Atlantis was like Las Vegas for monsters. The city was glittery and full of bright lights.

_Gonna take you for a ride, but first you gotta come inside_

_Get ready for the party's on tonight!_

When the ship docked, the monsters' oath to the Atlantis casino was lit with spotlights and lined with giant statues. Laser light shows turned waterfalls rainbow colors, and everything sparkled. The monsters approached a casino that looked like a giant aquarium, with fishes swimming through the walls, ceiling, and floor. There was even a rollercoaster!

_So, relax and just unwind_

_Leave your worries, all behind_

_And get ready for the party is on tonight!_

In the center was a giant statue of King Triton. The animatronic ruler greeted the monsters as they came in, saying, "Welcome to Atlantis!"

The monsters quickly settled in and started gambling.

Kelsey went to a row of slot machines and used all of her tentacles to pull five levers at once… and hit the jackpot on the first try.

_So get ready, it's party time_

It's party time!

Before she could do anything, Eleanor noticed Drac moving quickly through the main casino, and she noticed he was following Ericka. Concerned that Drac may be in danger, she decided to follow him.

"I'll be right back Father." She told Delta. Delta groaned in response and Eleanor began following Drac. On the way, she ran into Mavis.

"Hey Eleanor, have you seen my dad anywhere?" She asked. Eleanor pointed to where she saw Drac and Mavis noticed he was following Ericka.

"Let's see where they go." Eleanor said. Mavis nodded in agreement and the two followed him to that forbidden room.

Mavis took her bat form and Eleanor followed while they both continued following Drac and Ericka. The two realized they lost sight of them, until Eleanor heard some sounds coming from a stone face.

"Hey Mavis, over here." She called her.

Mavis laid her ear on the face and tried to open it, but she can't. Then, she crawled in through the opening in the mouth. Eleanor couldn't follow Mavis that way, as she was too big to fit in the mouth. Eleanor tried to figure out how she could open the face. She turned the eyes of the statue, like they were a doorknob, and the face opened in half. She went inside and followed Mavis.

Mavis and Eleanor were startled when they encountered a black rat, who tried to scare them. When they realized the rat was trying to scare them, Mavis punched the rat and Eleanor used her telekinesis plasmid to pick up the rat and throw it against the wall. The rat scurried away in a hurry.

It took a few minutes to track down Drac and Ericka again. Mavis and Eleanor couldn't find them, so they kept searching. Finally, they found them together, much to their horror.

"Dad?!" Mavis yelled.

"Drac?!" Eleanor yelled.

The first thing they saw was Drac still in a pincushion with spikes, arrows, and an axe on his head, which Ericka was trying to pull off, Mavis and Eleanor thought Ericka was trying to kill Drac with the axe.

"Mavis? Eleanor?" Drac asked as Ericka pulled the axe from his head.

"What are you doing to my father?" Mavis shrieked angrily at Ericka.

Mavis levitated Ericka up into the air and left her dangling, while Eleanor charged her Electro Bolt plasmid and prepared to unleash it on Ericka.

"Mavis! Stop! Put her down!" Drac told her.

Mavis refused as she kept dangling Ericka in the air. Eleanor kept charging her plasmid.

"She's trying to kill you Drac! Why can't you see that?" Eleanor asked.

"Because I… because…" Drac realized he couldn't keep his secret from his daughter and friend anymore. "Because I zinged."

Mavis was so surprised, she dropped Ericka and Eleanor stopped charging the plasmid. "What?"

"I zinged… with Ericka." Drac answered.

"No, that can't be true. You only zing once!" Mavis insisted.

"That's what I thought too." Drac shrugged.

"Zing? What's a zing?" Ericka and Eleanor both asked.

"Uh, well, it's a thing for monsters." Drac explained. "It's kinda like our love at first sight."

This was way too much for Ericka. She began to feel conflicted, even guilty.

"What? No. No, no, no, no, you don't even know me." Ericka insisted.

"Well, not yet, but we're just…"

Ericka interrupted. "No, no, you don't understand. I can't be with you. I could never be with… a monster!" She turned and walked away, carrying the device.

Drac was heartbroken. Mavis walked up to him.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I just…" Mavis apologized.

Drac sighed. "It doesn't matter. You heard what she said." He walked away from Mavis and Eleanor, wearing his cape that he left behind earlier and leaving the two girls alone.

"But a zing never lies." Mavis muttered, looking over at Eleanor. Eleanor was honestly surprised with what happened, and couldn't believe that Ericka just said what she did. Why couldn't Ericka be with a monster? They were no different from monsters, at least, that's how Eleanor felt. Maybe Ericka would come around and realize she was wrong.


End file.
